


Mercy

by Kaslyna



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Drunk Me Strikes Again, F/M, Mild D/s, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: Melanie pegs Bennett.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so. Apparently when I drink enough to be severely hungover the next day I write fics where men get pegged. We're not gonna unpack that, we're just gonna embrace that. I hope someone appreciates this lmao.

He was inside of her when he mentioned it the first time. It had taken Melanie a moment to force her brain to catch up to what Bennett was asking, too caught up in the way he was moving inside of her to process it at first. 

“I mean… if you have something to do that here already,” she managed to gasp out, “I’m willing to try it.”

“Right now?” he asked, a hopeful note to his voice. 

“Yeah, sure,” she nodded, “Why not?”

Bennett groaned, leaning down to kiss her mouth over and over before slipping out of her. She lay there panting and staring at the ceiling as he rummaged around. When she turned her head to look at him, she couldn’t help but admire his ass. 

“Here,” he breathed, presenting her with a harness, dildo, and a bottle of lube, “Do you need help…?”

“I’ve used a strap on before,” she told him, taking the items from him and setting herself up as quickly as possible, “Not for this, but…”

He settled on all fours on the bed. Melanie leaned down to trail kisses down his spine, helpless against the surge of affection that went through her at the trust he had in her to let her do this-to _want_ her to do this. 

“Mel,” he practically whimpered, impatient with her slow pace. 

“Ben?” she smirked at him, but nevertheless prepared herself, making sure there was enough lube. 

She was slow when she entered him, enjoying the noises he made as she did. She let him adjust for a moment before moving-slowly at first, and then faster, setting a pace that would be just shy of painful. When he was thoroughly distracted, she moved one of her hands from his hip to take his dick in hand. She shuddered a little in arousal at the realization that he was still somewhat wet from being inside of her. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he groaned as she began stroking him in time with her thrusts. She smiled a little, leaning down to kiss his back again. 

“I like having you at my mercy like this,” Melanie teased, giving one hard thrust in emphasis to make him moan, “If I’d known that this is what it would take…”

“Mel,” he gasped, “Fuck, baby, I’m so close.”

“What did you just call me?” she asked, feeling pretty close herself. 

“I’m sorry, I-” his breath hitched as she slowed a little, suddenly afraid she might be offended enough to stop. 

“Say it again,” she breathed. 

“Baby,” he said, and let out a sound akin to a whimper as she sped up again. 

“I want you to come for me,” she whispered, “Do you think you can do that, Ben?”

“Yes,” he replied, and then groaned again as he did just that. 

Melanie whimpered a little now at the feeling of his cum on her hand. She only slowed once she was sure he was done. Then she pulled out. He turned to frantically help her out of the harness, his mouth finding hers as he tossed it in some unknown direction, too wild with desire and affection to pay attention to where it had landed. 

Bennett pushed her onto her back, his mouth moving sloppily down her body. When he reached her thighs he sucked a mark, relishing in the sound she made. He then wasted no time burying his head between her legs-tongue eager in her cunt, against her clit. He focused his tongue on her clit, pressing two fingers inside of her and moved them both in tandem. 

“Oh fuck,” she moaned, and he grinned against her. 

“You taste really good,” he informed her when he took a brief break for air. 

“Ben,” she growled in frustration. 

He set back to work. Her hand wound in his hair, pulling him closer. He made no move to resist; he would gladly suffocate between her thighs if she let him. 

It didn’t take long for her to come. She turned her head to muffle her scream in the pillow she lay against, only half succeeding. Her hips bucked wildly, almost dislodging him in the process as her entire body shook.

When she came back to herself, his head was resting on her lower stomach. When her hand shakily returned to his hair he turned to kiss her belly. She let out a soft laugh at the way it tickled. He smiled for a moment before moving up to kiss her again. 

“Thank you,” he murmured when they stopped, bumping his nose against hers just to see the playful expression on her face it would cause. 

“Thank _you_ ,” she replied, smiling a bit goofily as she basked in the afterglow, “That wasn’t exactly how I expected the night to go-it was even _better._ ”

“Hm,” he gave her one of his soft, small smiles, “Maybe we can try to do that again sometime.”

“I’d like that,” she whispered, leaning up to kiss him, “Practice _does_ make perfect, after all.”

He gave her a lopsided grin, inches from her mouth, nodding a bit as he agreed, “It does indeed.”

Melanie sighed as Bennett leaned in, and _finally_ closed the distance between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't eat all day Thursday except for like, a small thing of pasta, and then decided keeping pace with my friend's old Russian father was a GREAT idea. Ended up drunk on 3 glasses of champagne. Wrote this. 
> 
> I also think you should all know that this fic is titled "Pegging Fic™️ 2: Electric Boogaloo" because the last time I got this shitfaced I wrote a pegging fic for another ship. So. Waking up and not remembering writing something only to find that in my drive put me through all five stages at grief at once. But I figured someone else might find the original title my drunk self thought was a good idea funny.


End file.
